Crystal Island Adventures
Crystal Island Adventures is a miniseries that was released following the eighth season, along with the Arlesdale Adventures miniseries. Episodes |01-3=Jacobacranmer |01-4=TBA |01-5=#01 |01-6=Bradford teaches Onyx his way of dealing with troublesome trucks. |02-1=Amethyst2.png |02-2= |02-3=Jacobacranmer |02-4=TBA |02-5=#02 |02-6=Amethyst tells the engines at Knapford Sheds about her past. |03-1=Ruby2.png |03-2= |03-3=Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=Ruby tells the engines at Knapford Sheds about her past. |04-1=Bismuth2.png |04-2= |04-3=Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=Bismuth goes to Sodor for the first time. |05-1=Pearlnew.png |05-2= |05-3=Jacobacranmer |05-4=TBA |05-5=#05 |05-6=Pearl tells the engines at Knapford Sheds about her past. |06-1=Peridot2.png |06-2= |06-3=Jacobacranmer |06-4=TBA |06-5=#06 |06-6=Peridot tells the engines at the Sodor Steamworks about her past. |07-1=Garnet2.jpg |07-2=Garnet's Backstory |07-3=Jacobacranmer |07-4=TBA |07-5=#07 |07-6=Garnet tells the engines at Knapford Sheds about her past. |08-1=Quartz2.png |08-2=Quartz's Backstory |08-3=Jacobacranmer |08-4=TBA |08-5=#08 |08-6=Quartz tells the engines at Ffarquhar Sheds about her past. |09-1=Lapis2.jpg |09-2=Lapis' Backstory |09-3=Jacobacranmer |09-4=TBA |09-5=#09 |09-6=Lapis tells the engines at Knapford Sheds about her past. |10-1=Sapphire2.jpg |10-2=Sapphire's Backstory |10-3=Jacobacranmer |10-4=TBA |10-5=#10 |10-6=Sapphire tells the engines at Knapford Sheds about her past. |11-1=Pink.jpg |11-2=Remembering Pink |11-3=Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Blue is still mourning the loss of her best friend, Pink, and Yellow tries to help her get over it. |12-1=Topaz.png |12-2=Topaz's Backstory |12-3=Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=Topaz tells the Arlesdale engines about her past. |13-1=StarandAmetrinePromo.png |13-2=The New Crystal Engines |13-3=Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=A new engine named Ametrine arrived. But, after she refuses to do goods work, Mr. Collins brings another new engine named Star to help out. |14-1=Sapphire2.jpg |14-2=Sapphire's New Coat |14-3=Jacobacranmer |14-4=TBA |14-5=#14 |14-6=Sapphire gets a new coat of paint but is deciding on what colour to be painted. |15-1=Off-ColorsPreOverhaulsPromo.png |15-2=Meeting the Off Colors |15-3=Jacobacranmer |15-4=TBA |15-5=#15 |15-6=Four new engines called the Off Colors come to Crystal Island. |16-1=Angel,Star,andIolitePromo.png |16-2=A Keystone Trip |16-3=Jacobacranmer |16-4=TBA |16-5=#16 |16-6=Some of the Crystal Island engines go to the Keystone Railway. |17-1=Angel,Star,andIolitePromo.png |17-2=A Friendly Visit |17-3=Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=Some of the Keystone Railway engines come to Crystal Island for a visit. |18-1=Bismuth2.png |18-2=A Keystone Job |18-3=Jacobacranmer |18-4=TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6=Some of the Crystal Island engines go to the Keystone Railway again, and Iolite introduces Bismuth to Mystic Quartz and Mystic Topaz. |19-1=Bismuth2.png |19-2=Rainbow Colored Friends Rainbow Besties |19-3=Jacobacranmer |19-4=TBA |19-5=#19 |19-6= Mystic Quartz and Mystic Topaz come to Crystal Island to visit. |20-1=AmethystandOnyxPromo.png |20-2=Amethyst, Onyx, and the Off Colors |20-3=Jacobacranmer |20-4=TBA |20-5=#20 |20-6=Amethyst and Onyx explain to the Off Colors that they are defective. |21-1=GarnetandTsavoritePromo.png |21-2=A Tale of Two Garnets |21-3=Jacobacranmer |21-4=TBA |21-5=#21 |21-6=Garnet meets Tsavorite. |22-1=Amethyst(KR).jpg |22-2=A Tale of Five Quartzes |22-3=Jacobacranmer |22-4=TBA |22-5=#22 |22-6=Amethyst, Quartz, and Star spend the day with Amethyst and Citrine from the Keystone Railway. |23-1=PadparadschaPostOverhaul.jpg |23-2=A Tale of Five Sapphires |23-3=Jacobacranmer |23-4=TBA |23-5=#23 |23-6=Sapphire and Padparadscha spend the day with Ocean, Winza, and Blue Sapphire. |24-1=StarandAmetrinePromo.png |24-2=Star, Ametrine, and the Snow |24-3=Jacobacranmer |24-4=TBA |24-5=#24 |24-6=Star, Ametrine, and the Off Colors experience their first snow since coming to Crystal Island. |25-1=Star.jpg |25-2=Star Star's Sodor Adventure |25-3=Jacobacranmer |25-4=TBA |25-5=#25 |25-6= Star goes on an adventure on Sodor. |26-1=Ametrine.jpg |26-2=Ametrine |26-3= Jacobacranmer |26-4= TBA |26-5=#26 |26-6= Ametrine goes back to the Keystone Railway to complete a special job. |27-1=Off-ColorsPreOverhaulsPromo.png |27-2=The Off-Colors |27-3= Jacobacranmer |27-4= TBA |27-5=#27 |27-6= The Off Colors tell the other Crystal Island engines about their past on the Keystone Railway. |28-1=RainbowMoonstone.jpg |28-2= Rainbow Moonstone |28-3= Jacobacranmer |28-4= TBA |28-5=#28 |28-6=A day of Rainbow Moonstone's life is profiled. |29-1=SFSLogo.png |29-2=Jacob and Mr. Collins |29-3= Jacobacranmer |29-4= TBA |29-5=#29 |29-6=Jacob becomes friends with Mr. Collins }} Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bradford * Diamond * Jasper * Malachite * Blue * Blue Pearl * Yellow Pearl * Alexandrite * Sardonyx * Smoky * Sugilite * Opal * * * * * Jacob and Sierra's Parents Characters Introduced * * * * * * * * * Carnelian * * * Blue Topaz * Imperial Topaz * Red Imperial Topaz * Poppy * * Serpentine * Beryl * Labradorite * Corundum * Pietersite * Boulder Opal * Fire Agate * Winza * Fuxite * Rainbow Moonstone * Meteorite * Mookaite * Goldstone * Conch Pearl * Tremolite * Mystic Quartz * Blue Quantum Quartz * * Mystic Topaz * Chalcedony * Alexandrite * * Blue Diamond * Blue Pearl * Blue Sapphire * Citrine * Emerald * Fluorite * Fuchsia Sapphire * Green Diamond * Green Pearl * Holly Blue Agate * Lapis Lazuli * Jasper * Malachite * Onyx * Opal * Peridot * Pink Diamond * Pink Pearl * Purple Sapphire * Rainbow Sapphire * Rainbow Quartz * Red Diamond * Red Pearl * Rhodochrosite * Rhodonite * Ruby * Ruby Aura Quartz * Ruby Zoisite * Sardonyx * Smoky Quartz * White Diamond * White Pearl * Yellow Diamond * Yellow Pearl * Yellow Sapphire * Holly Blue * Aquamarine * Watermelon Tourmaline * Citrine * Emerald * Ajoite * Ammolite * Angelite * Aqua Aura Quartz * Aurichalcite * Bertrandite * Blue Aura Quartz * Bornite * Botallackite * Cadmoindite * Carpholite * Champagne Aura Quartz * Galaxite * Goodletite * Jeremejevite * Kornerupine * Laguna Agate * Lavender Quartz * Lavendulan * Neptunite * Peacock Topaz * Rainbow Fluorite * Rainbow Obsidian * Shattuckite * Stolzite * Tanzanite * Vauxite * Wendwilsonite * Zoisite * Mr. Collins * White * Connie * Sadie * Greg * Lars * Pink Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford Sheds ** Knapford Yards ** Ffarquhar Sheds ** Sodor Steamworks ** Sodor-America Tunnel * Crystal Island ** Crystal Island Engine Sheds ** Crystal Island Gem Mines * Keystone Railway ** Keystone Railway Gem Mines ** Keystone Railway Engine Sheds ** Keystone Railway Shunting Yard Category:Miniseries Category:Crystal Island Adventures Category:Stories From Sodor